cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
C00001
Looking back at my childhood, I now understand to the full extent what really went wrong. It Tormented me untill I was put here. Once you've got it, there is no way to get free of it. It follows your every move, anything electronic you come in contact with shows its prescence. It had started out as a normal day. I was walking in the woods when I heard the faint sound of music in what seemed to be below me. It was Autumn, so the leaf cover was obscuring its location. What caught my attention was the faint "Im Still Hungry" glow. It was like a small ember, barely visible in the thick bed of leaves that covered the ground. After some searching i discovered an ipod touch, hidden among a rather large pile of leaves. What I didn't notice was the lifeless body underneath the brown and yellow pile. Then what I did next would haunt me for the rest of my life. I put in the headphones and listened to the playlist. It was amazing, the sound quality, and the overall condition of both the device and the headphones. It had all the songs I loved, and the more the playlist went on and on the less I noticed that I was straying from the path, away from civilization, away from anyone's range of hearing. "Gonna make a good dinner, he is!" I heard someone say just above a whisper. Just as i turned to adress the speaker, i heard something scamper or shuffle off, and I was once again alone. I ripped an earbud out looking for the source. Upon seeing nothing, I decided it was best that I started to head home. It seemed really windy on the way back. Unnaturally windy. I kept on seeing shapes and shadows in the corners of my eyes, but maybe i'm just paranoid. Then I heard weird things while I was listening to the iPod, people whispering in the white noise between songs. The voices spoke of people my age, 16. Specifically the ones that commited suicide because of the "Paranormal". I then took a break from my newly found ipod.When I returned home, I pulled out my laptop and while it was booting I saw it for only a second, but I'm sure I saw it. That Demon, computer sprite, whatever you call it, flitted across the screen. It looked like an unhealthy child scavenging for food. I stupidly ignored this and continued to youtube as normal. I heard a shrill cry, and found the source to be my ipod. At this point i had a very vague idea that something was amiss. This time it said something very unnerving," Hungry, so very hungry." I can safely say that that night was the first of many sleepless nights. From there it only got worse. It was relentless, ever since i hooked it up to my desktop computer. It had taken root and it's been spreading throught my home, and my life with no intent on leaving. In the morning, I cautiously started to make breakfast. As I was pouring my milk into my cereal, all of the lights went out and i hear a guttral roar. I just barely made out the single word said."SELFISH". I ran out and got in my car and took off to where I don't know. All I know is I wanted to get away from this thing. It has been 5 years since that day, and the reason i'm telling everyone this is because it's back,and since you've read this it's already taken root. I should be dead by the time that anybody finds this. I couldn't take the torture and pain. Heed these my last words; Should anything seem amiss on ANY devices, you could be his next Meal. ---- Written by Vi0lentSerpent Category:C Category:Old Additions